100 Percent Alcohol!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Fuji was left on his own as Tezuka disappeared in the crowd in a celebration. Thereby meeting eccentric players all of whom showed genuine interest for him- who wouldn't if the genius got accidentally drunk? But then again, there's always that tall of a wall in the form of the Seigaku Captain! But before he comes back- who would be guarding our genius? /Perfect Pair/ Meet the King!


*** 100% Alcohol***

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

A special tribute for my **100th** story!

(I decided I needed to go with a BANG in this **FULL LENGTH STORY I**N A SINGLE CHAPTER!)

Tezuka and Fuji are NEVER **forgotten **in this twisted plot full of surprises!

**Thumbs Up **for the Perfect Pair!

And oh... we have a _grand_ guest! Who could it be... AHHHNNN?

~**CHEERS!**~

* * *

**~Part I~ _Thus we begin!_**

"Are we really... going _in_ there?" Fuji Syuusuke, a fairly looking brown haired man with eyes naturally closed, said in disbelief as he stared at the prime star restaurant around Yamabuki district where they were transported by a taxi after coming down from the train.

"So it seems," Tezuka Kunimitsu, his taller captain and friend possessing sharp eyes and long locks, answered back in his usual voice as he looked up at the tall building in front of him with his glasses reflecting its grandeur and the dark night sky.

"This is... _crazy..._" Eiji muttered when he joined the two and ogled at the building too.

There was a sound of a taxi car's door shutting close and the three looked behind them in time to see Oishi and Takashi also looking up at the tall building with eyes wide.

The Vice Captain's jaw dropped open as he looked at the building too.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" he asked as he looked over to Inui who was standing before Fuji and Tezuka.

"I'm sure this is it," he heard the data master said as he looked down the card he was holding, "the invitation says it's this building in Yamabuki. And you can see the name perfectly well. _Je t aime_ Hotel and Restaurant... It's really _Je t aime... _huh?"

"Now that I think of it what the heck does that mean?" the red headed acrobatic player asked with a frown.

"_I love you."_

Fuji immediately looked at Tezuka who had said those words. He shot him a quick look but then found everyone else looking at the captain.

_That was amusing..._ he thought silently.

Tezuka didn't even bat an eye as he gave his teammates a look too.

"It's _French._" He told them quietly. Then his eyes found Fuji's who merely gave him a small smile.

"Ah no, I don't think it's about that..." Oishi muttered but then shook his head, "so do you think we should go in now?"

"We should," Eiji responded with his eyes twinkling, "we definitely should not miss this out!"

"But it's strange isn't?" Fuji went on after finally having gotten over his humor, "for the Josei Shonan coach, Hanamura Aoi to invite us here all of a sudden? And all seniors at that."

The six seniors paused as they looked at one another. They all remember that gorgeous red headed coach whose team they fought at the Kantou Tournament.

"That may be true," Tezuka said with still a composed attitude, "and I would not have attended this myself if not for someone's persistence," he eyed Kikumaru who shrank behind Oishi, "but I guess it would be impolite of us to refuse her invitation right after the National tournament."

"I had that in mind as well," Inui looked up at the building, "I thought that may be this was a congratulatory remark for us... but then why didn't she insist that we bring Echizen, Kaidoh and Momoshiro? She's especially interested with Echizen after all. Well... this mystery made me want to go and meet her even more."

The six looked up at the building again. It was also to be noted that they were wearing casual attires in form of jackets that seemed to make them hesitate for awhile.

"We should be on our way." Tezuka said with a final motion toward the building's entrance. "This invitation will serve its purpose once we're inside."

Fuji glanced briefly at Tezuka, and then at the building. It was just a day ago when Coach Ryuuzaki called the six of them to her office to inform them of the invitation for the Seigaku seniors. She didn't tell them anything after that which made everything a surprise for the group. Still, Fuji has his own expectations that maybe this gathering was after all... _their future._

Graduation was near, after all...

The genius pondered over this a little when he saw a white limousine roll up at the front of the building. It was clear it was owned by someone rich... but what made the brown haired Seigaku open his eyes was the person who came out of the limousine after it was opened for him by a doorman.

"Hey..." Eiji called the attention of everyone for he, too, saw it, "Isn't that...?"

All their eyes fell on the literally _shining_ and _flashy_ person whose very appearance was the epitome of _charisma— _the way he stood, the way he brought himself up from the car- there was no doubting it- the Hyotei Captain whose face was forever arrogant and full of _overconfidence—_

_Keigo Atobe. _Even his name rung with superiority.

"A-Atobe?!"

"Ahn?" Atobe turned his head with a familiar mole in it as he looked behind him. There he saw the Seigaku tennis team staring at him in disbelief. Upon seeing their faces, and upon seeing Tezuka's placid face, the King's lips immediately split into a smile and he turned his body over to them.

"So you're here too as expected, Seigaku..._Tezuka_."

The two captains eyed each other as if both silently testing each other. That was until Tezuka gave a short nod.

"Atobe." He acknowledged.

There was a tense atmosphere for a second that was broken by another voice—

"Seriously? Tezuka's here too?" someone jumped out of the limousine after Atobe and the Seigaku tennis team recognized Hyotei's red headed member—Mukahi Gakuto—join Atobe on the scene.

"It's really Tezuka," Gakuto said with a smirk, "and Fuji Syuusuke too... it's Seigaku! But what are they doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" came another person's voice who just came out right after the redheaded player, "they were also invited."

Oshitari Yushi came out from the limousine.

"It's Hyotei.." Takashi muttered to himself as the three were also joined by Akutagawa Jirō, Shishido Ryō and Haginosuke Taki—all of whom were seniors from Hyotei.

"Man, they look shabby," Gakuto went on but received a knock on the head from Taki.

The teams met at the entrance of the building with Fuji somewhat amused again. It had been awhile since he saw the Hyotei Team after the Nationals. It brought back some fresh memories.

"What a set up this is..." he muttered quietly as Tezuka gave Atobe a final look before motioning for the others to move. When they passed Hyotei, Atobe grinned and stepped in front of the Seigaku captain.

"You have any guess why we're here, Tezuka?"

"I have my assumptions," Tezuka said, his eyes lingering on Atobe while Fuji stared at Atobe too, "and that's what I'm here to find out."

The King gave a chuckle and moved out of Tezuka's way who continued on with the other Seigaku seniors behind him.

"Still as frank as ever." Atobe smirked again and motioned for his team to follow him as well.

And the rolling doors of the _Je t aime_ Hotel and Restaurant accepted all the middleschoolers in continuous motion. The two groups lead by their captains was then met by a man in black suit who bowed at them and lead them in the elevator. With teams divided at that, they met up at the 9th floor of the hotel where they were then lead to a room door.

"We're entering a room?" Eiji and Gakuto said at the same time, making the two redheaded player glance on each other's way.

"highly suspicious," Inui remarked while Oshitari's eyes narrowed behind him.

"Not like we're going to find out anything by just standing here," Atobe said with a hand on the door knob with a confident smile tugging at the side of his lips. He looked behind him to the others and gave a final smirk. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get this over with."

And the King pushed the door open wide.

Fuji was blinded by the sudden light. He wondered of the things that might just be inside but when the light of surprise faded, things went on their proper places until everyone could finally see what was inside the room.

What greeted them on the other side was a bunch of people who were all gathered at the center of the room. But they were not _just_ normal people.

The people around stared at the new comers while they did the same.

"E-eh? What...?" Kikumaru blinked in surprise as he looked around.

"Wait..." Oishi said with wide eyes as he surveyed the area, "these people...aren't they...?"

And Fuji noticed it too— for then all of the people gathered inside the room were familiar faces.

They were all the participants of the Tennis Tournament.

"Ahh! It's Tezuka!" came the familiar voice of Sengoku who ran up toward the team with his hands ready for a handshake—that was when the full view of the room came with all the faces of the other players becoming familiar.

The elegant room was pretty large with windows transparent to see the night sky. The ceiling was tall too with a large chandelier in front shedding a sunset like ambiance in the room. The room also has this space for people to comfortably sit on and dozens of other middleschoolers were already seated there and chatting with each other. Beside it a bar counter was placed. There were people there already too. On the other side of the room, three large and comfortable sofas were around a large TV opposite the bar where middleschoolers were already gathered and beyond that near the windows were more chairs and a long table filled with food. There was also a soft instrumental music playing in the air.

"What is this...?" Oishi whispered when they entered slowly with every step, "What's going on?"

"I think it's what it appears to be," Fuji said with a smile. "A _celebration_ of tennis seniors."

Tezuka's eyes flickered.

"A gathering..." he said, "of the _strongest."_

The Seigaku captain's eyes was pointedly looking at the group of the Rikkaidai senior members seated at far end of the room—he eyed Sanada and Yukimura long—before looking over to Kippei Tachibana and his team of seniors from Fudomine who were at the sofa, to Shiraishi Kuranosuke and his band of Shitenhoji on the other seats near the window side.

"The strongest... huh? I don't think so." came Fuji's voice that made Tezuka and the others look at him—following his eyes they found _him._

"Fuji Syuusuke-kun!" Hajime Mizuki came up the Seigaku genius with a huge sly smileon his face, "so we meet again!"

Fuji was save the trouble of replying when a clap came and a beautiful woman appeared before them with her auburn hair dancing behind her. Both Tezuka and Atobe's eyes flashed to see her walk up to them with a smile—the coach of Josei Shonan, Aoi Hanamura.

"Welcome to the house, Tezuka-kun and the Seigaku team... Atobe-kun and the Hyotei team."

The King smirked. That was when Atobe took her hand and kissed it—surprising even her.

"This is how I greet beautiful ladies," came the King's voice with his mole almost enticing her.

"My, my Atobe-kun," said Hanamura with a sexy smile, "still the charmer. Welcome to this little gathering. I'm glad you could come."

"We thank you for the invitation," Tezuka said quietly from where he stood, "Coach Ryuuzaki sends her best regards... though I and my team are still on the dark about this event's objective."

"I think that's what we all came to know," came Sanada's voice as he walked toward Tezuka and shook his hand. "To be invited all of a sudden to a gathering like this... and with familiar faces..."

Everybody's eyes fell on the lone lady in the middle of the middleschoolers who merely pushed her glasses back at the bridge of her nose using her delicately painted fingernails, which, in Fuji's opinion, too dangerous to get closer to.

"I'm surprised your coaches really didn't tell you this," she said as she opened her eyes and look at them, with a smile, "when I asked for their permissions to gather you all here. Really, I can't believe they left it to me to explain everything... but isn't that why we have this grand place to comfortably indulge ourselves as I explain? But I rather announce it after you have all taken a good wine on your hands."

She pointed at the table where glasses filled with drinks were on. The middleschoolers looked at one another as if asking themselves if they had any right to it. Clearly everyone knew they were underage to which the coach merely winked and said—

"Isn't this also why we have this quarter in private?"

"You guys..." Atobe said as he was the first to grab a drink, "have no _balls._ And you call yourselves _men?"_

And he took the first swig.

This very action may have just started the war as one by one—all the middleschoolers who suddenly felt Atobe's provocation getting the best of them took their share of the glasses each.

"What a way to sway them," Yukimura noted to Atobe with a little smile at the corner of his lips. "You really are the _King."_

"To which only idiots would follow." Sanada added who was standing behind Yukimura.

"Is that why I don't see you guys drinking?" Atobe, with still a winning smirk and raised eyebrows, told the two.

"I do not answer to anyone," the Vice captain said shortly and with his face severe as ever, "and especially not to you..."

"Hmmm?" The King was so amused by this that when he saw Syuusuke Fuji watching him he couldn't help but give him a wink.

Fuji stared.

"Something on your eyes, Atobe?" he asked quite graciously, making the King stare at him and then chuckle.

"Just a greeting, Fuji-kun. And I noticed you're not drinking?" _As expected of the Seigaku genius to have his own head._

Fuji turned his head away from the King and wondered where Tezuka has gone. Then he found that Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Masaharu Niou standing across him— the two guys who gave him a hard time during the semi finals and nationals. Not that there was any regret on his part—he was able to evolve because of them. He was thankful. So finding Shiraishi looking at his direction, the genius gave him a smile.

Shiraishi blinked, and then gave him a smile too.

"Friends with your opponent, I noticed?" Atobe whispered almost too near Fuji's ear that surprised him.

"Uh..." Fuji turned to Atobe again and saw that the King was smirking at him. _Was Atobe always oozing with this confidence?_ he asked himself, but then the genius smiled at him in the end. "It's kind of what you feel for Tezuka and Echizen, I guess..."

"Heh..." the King looked across the room and his eyes found other opponents he had fought with. He introspected. It was about what he felt for Tezuka and Echizen, huh?

Suddenly, Atobe gave a chuckle. "So that's what it is, eh?"

"Hmm?" the genius turned at the King.

"Imagining your opponents getting beaten by yourself, I mean," the King's eyes sparkled, "I think I get what you mean, Fuji."

The Seigaku genius couldn't help but stare in amazement at the King's way of thinking.

"Fuji?" the genius heard Tezuka call him on his left side, making him look at his friend. Tezuka motioned for him to look at Coach Hanamura who had joined the others in the middle of the room.

"Well, this is not going to take long," she said with a perfect smile to all the boys in front of her, "I don't want us to keep the food waiting."

"Get on with it already." Akutsu Jin, from Yamabuki Junior High, said with his arms crossed across his chest. Takashi gave him a worried look. "You are too suspicious. Just like a woman."

"Akutsu," Sanada's deep voice rang with curtness, "respect your _elders."_

Fuji felt a sweat drop slid at the side of his face. Eiji shared the same sentiments for they _know _no beautiful woman would let being called 'elder' slip by. And the two Seigaku seniors looked over the coach who appeared to have a nerve pounding at the top of her head.

"Thank you for the concern, Sanada-kun," she said through gritted teeth, making Yukimura place a hand on Sanada's arm, "though that was uncalled for... Akutsu-kun—"

She was cut off in midair when a certain chuckle rang in the air.

Fuji then became aware that the owner of the chuckle was none other than the person standing beside him—_Keigo Atobe._

"I see these men here have no manners," he said, his eyes right across Jin as if scrutinizing him, and then the King travelled his eyes toward Sanada and gave him a gloating look, "you people apparently do not have any _practice_ with how to properly address a woman. Such pitiful people."

Sanada's eyes gleamed while Akutsu looked murderous but Atobe did not care as he laughed out loud and shook his head as if he found this fact humorous.

"Atobe, that's enough."

Fuji looked over at Tezuka who had his eyes close behind his spectacle. He then realized that he was standing between the two captains. Another form of amusement built up inside of him as he looked from one to another.

Atobe glanced at Tezuka, and then looked away with his chin up.

"Hmp."

Sanada gave Akutsu a final look while Tezuka gave Atobe one too. Fuji couldn't help pressing his smile.

In the middle of it all, Coach Hanamura looked unfazed as she stared at them all again with a smile that'd usually smitten _men._

"Well, let's forget about what happened, shall we? And commence to our original purpose. This gathering is to congratulate all of you for participating well in the tournament held by All-Japan Council from district—until _Nationals._ I have already spoken to your coaches as I have said and arranged this meeting with their consent to specially see the seniors of those astounding teams... and also to present all of you a path for your next challenge—in _highschool_."

Silence greeted her words at first but then it did not last as the middleschoolers turned heads to one another and broke out into murmurs of confirmation.

"That's what I thought," Oshitari muttered under his breath, but he wasn't the only one.

"Tennis from start till end.." Yukimura said from beside Sanada, "They are offering us an opportunity to continue playing tennis till... not only highschool but I suppose University?"

Coach Hanamura's eyes glinted meaningfully at this.

"Quite correct. Most of you do not actually plan to pursue tennis as a career, am I correct? Then I am here to see who will be interested in my offer. Or rather—_the All-Japan associations offer_."

A soft music started out of nowhere, and then came in a band of musicians out of nowhere. The middleschoolers all looked around in surprise. The coach smiled at the band and gave the middleschoolers a look.

"Do not worry, this gathering is not only for that. I told you, _this_ also serves as your graduation gift from us."

"Us?" Niou muttered as he took a glass from the table.

"Whatever grand association she's talking about," Jin muttered, turning away and walking to the bar counter, "whatever it is... count me out."

Coach Hanamura smiled and then turned her back from the group. Middleschoolers like Tezuka, Inui, Oshitari, Renji and the rest of the captains watched her go and then slowly followed her form more information while the others satisfied themselves by catching up with the other teams.

And that was how the feast began.

Those who were interested met up with the coach while the others stayed behind. Most of the middleschoolers then greeted one another and congratulated Seigaku's team for winning. It was a little uncomfortable for the Seigaku seniors at first knowing that Rikkaidai was there, but then again Yukimura was too pleasant to be ignored—and Sanada was too above being unpleasant because of not winning.

The feast was greeted cheerfully by the energetic middleschoolers too who did not hesitate to taste everything they like.

Fuji found himself looking for Tezuka above the heads while he remained on the spot with everyone greeting and talking to him for he was most popular amongst the Seigaku team besides Tezuka— indeed, it was a little humbling how Tachibana and his team greeted him fondly and how interested Niou was of having another match with him.

"Popular as ever, nah, Fuji?" Eiji grinned with a nudge at the genius when Niou said he'll come back to talk with him later. "I wonder why they can't keep their eyes from you."

"You're over thinking," Fuji gave his friend a smile which made the red headed player realized he was in the danger zone of the brown haired guy.

"O-Oishi, come let's grab some drinks!" Kikumaru excused himself as he grabbed his tennis partner as far away as possible from the genius.

Fuji sighed and scanned the middleschoolers for a sign of Tezuka again. He knew Tezuka's plan... he had mentioned it many times to him. So why was there any need for Tezuka to talk with Hanamura? That was when he noticed another one of his teammates working his way toward him.

"This is quite unexpected," Inui Sadaharu said to the genius as he stood in front of him with a huge smile, "imagine all of us walking around the same room like this."

"Where's Tezuka?" was Fuji's first question.

"He's still talking with the coach...I would have done too if not for these people here..." Inui's glasses glinted meaningfully as he saw the players around him and a smile played on his lips.

Fuji understood his meaning and smiled a little. Inui and _his data._

"What's that?" the genius pointed at the jug Inui was holding.

The megane data master held it up.

"Well, I was supposed to give this to Coach Hanamura but Tezuka disapproved."

"What's that exactly? Another juice?"

"Quite the guess. Anyways, is it okay if i leave this to your hands? I need to talk to some people around..."

Fuji smiled. "Plenty of things to catch on, am I right, Inui?"

"Certainly." And the data master vanished from the genius' sight after handling him the jug. The genius stared at it for awhile and decided to put it on the table. He then wondered where Tezuka went for he could not locate him with the number of middle schoolers around.

Fuji didn't mind talking to the players at all—but what made him raise his eyebrows a little was when his least favourite person appeared before him.

"The beautiful Fuji Syuusuke!" the St. Rudolph captain, Hajime Mizuki stopped in front of the genius, "what another stroke of fate for us to be seeing each other again."

"Fate?" the genius' face was blank but Mizuki was not at all listening to his tone as the curly black haired narcissist twirled his hair with a finger.

"Yes. It was unfortunate my team didn't reach the finals like you did, but I assure you with Yuta on our team we'll— hey!"

For Fuji had gotten up from his chair with Inui's jug at hand and had walked away silently. Mizuki was unable to call him back for within seconds the genius had managed to slip himself away from the other middleschoolers

The next second, Fuji found himself seating at a tall stool with a sigh. He placed Inui's jug on the table and thought for a second if he should have just given it to Mizuki. Then he decided that would be too much and gave out another sigh.

That was when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Well... if it isn't Fuji-kun."

Fuji looked on his left side and saw the Captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis team, Yukimura Seiichi, surveying him with his knowing eyes and his gentle smile. He was wearing a white long sleeved turtle neck with an elegant touch that made the genius stare at him for quite awhile.

"Yukimura-san," he said, feeling a little at ease to be talking to someone he was considerably _fond _of_. _Not that he and the Rikkaidai Captain had anything to share. Fuji had just always admired strong people... one who was likely to be of Tezuka's calibre.

"Did you run away from someone just now?" Yukimura asked with a look to where the Seigaku genius had come from then back at him, "you look as if you were avoiding someone? You didn't break someone's heart just now, did you?"

"Yukimura-san..." Fuji shook his head with a small smile and then realized the Rikkaidai captain was serious, "N-no... it's not that..."

"Then you came here to drink?" and the effeminate captain raised the glass he was holding which made Fuji blink for a second. Then looking around the place, he realized his feet had dragged him on the bar counter where number of liquors could be ordered.

"Do you drink, Fuji-kun?" Yukimura then asked quietly.

"Not really," the genius replied with a look at the captain, "I have low tolerance for alcohol..."

"I see," the so called Child of God player gestured his head toward the counter again, "they have mixed up beverages if you'd like to try them...you can try this cocktail too. Or do you like the punch better? They're not that strong, don't worry. I don't usually drink too unless the occasion calls for it."

"So this is one of those occasions?"

"You can say that. The coaches probably came up with this one with the help of the tennis association. If not then... anyways, why waste such a grand feast, don't you agree?"

The two looked at each other eye to eye and smiled.

"By the way, what's that?"

Yukimura pointed at the jug beside Fuji.

"Oh, this? It's Inui's special mix..."

"Mixture?" Yukimura's eyebrows raised a little. "Of Inui's?"

This reaction made Fuji smile a little.

"You've heard about it, haven't you?"

"Well...Renji had often mentioned Sadaharu Inui's _fetish_ of special mixtures. He never seemed to be fond of them."

"Really?" Fuji tapped the jug, "I find Inui's mixture quite interesting and satisfying."

Yukimura was about to open his mouth when someone tapped his back. Looking behind him, he saw Sanada Genichiro standing there with his usual staid expression. It was to Fuji's amusement to find him without his usual cap.

"I've been looking for you," the Rikkaidai Vice captain said without prelude as Yukimura turned to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry," the Captain replied, putting his glass down, "I know I said I'd follow you but... I just don't want to leave this comfortable place. Have you talked with Coach Hanamura?"

"I did." Sanada's eyes fell on Fuji who smiled a little at the sudden attention.

Yukimura glanced at Fuji too and then gave a gentle smile. "We're going ahead, Fuji-kun. Enjoy the cocktail if you can."

And he slipped down the stool and followed Sanada on the other side of the room, leaving Fuji staring after them and then back at the counter table with wonder on his thoughts. He had not yet collected his thoughts when somebody grabbed him from behind and embraced him tightly.

"Fuji!" it was Kikumaru who had thrown himself behind the genius again, "You're here?"

"Eiji?" Fuji tried to say as the red headed Seigaku jumped beside him enthusiastically.

"It's great here! It's too great!" was his first greeting, "I love all the free food! This place is really cool!"

"I see you're having fun."

"Aren't you? But why are you still alone? Where's Tezuka?"

"Tezuka's still probably talking with the coach..."

"Really? That Tezuka taking advantage of things eh...?"

"I don't think that's it," Fuji smiled in a matter of fact tone. "You know Tezuka."

"Hmp, go side with him!" the red headed guy gave the browned haired genius an accusing look, "Anyways—_what's that?"_

Fuji looked at the jug he was clinging too and had to smile secretly for he knew that Eiji had recognized it.

"It's Inui's special mixture." He answered—and before he could explain further he saw the acrobatic player nearly do a summersault as he jumped away from him—

"W-what the hell is that doing here—Fuji!?" he freaked out, making the genius feel amuse all of a sudden.

"He asked me to take care of it—"

"Wha—?! T-throw it away!"

"Eh? That would be a waste."

"A waste?! It should be a waste or we'll be a waste—ack! What are you doing!?"

For Fuji had opened the jug, raised it above him and had started drinking from it.

"F-Fuji!?" Eiji cried in disbelief as he saw his friend chug it down like it was pure water. Seconds passed and the Seigaku genius put the half empty jug down the table again. "A-are you okay?"

The genius paused for it tasted funny, and then he turned to Kikumaru saying—

"It's tasty." _A little too tasty... _ and took another swig from the jug.

Eiji ogled at the brown haired Seigaku genius and then jumped another meter when Fuji actually offered him toward his way.

"No, thanks! I'll pass!" and he hurried away.

Leaving Fuji to chuckle and shook his head a little. That was when he felt his world sway.

_Huh...?_

The genius blinked and then looked at the jug... it became two on his eyes.

_What the...?_

"Fuji-kun!" called somebody and the genius felt something appeared on his right side. Blinking a little and looking up, he found himself face to face with the Yamabuki senior, Kiyosumi Sengoku who was pleased to find him alone. Sengoku had always tried to find an opportunity to talk with the infamous Seigaku genius—for _this_ was the guy who could make the most surprises in the court! It was not about his prowess alone—it was Fuji's _pure talent_ that got him eagerly wanting his company.

But then Fuji merely gaped at him for a second— and then said nothing.

_Was that strange or did his environment swirl a little? _Fuji thought absentmindedly.

The ginger headed player blinked back at the Seigaku genius and then sat down on the empty seat. He noticed the genius' inattentiveness which was rare for Fuji had always been pleasant with him.

"Are you alright, Fuji-kun?"

"Uh...yeah..." Fuji raised a hand on his head and looked up at Sengoku again and smiled. Then all of a sudden his body swung dangerously—making Sengoku react fast as he grabbed the genius by the shoulder to firmly hold him.

"F-Fuji-kun!?"

He tried to raise Fuji a little but then stopped dead as he found himself too close at the genius' face— such a moment he had never expected to find himself in—what more with his most adored player.

His heart thumped fast for no reason and then— Sengoku found himself blushing.

_W-what is this...?_

"Hey, Sengoku? What the heck are you doing?"

Sengoku looked up in fluster up at someone—and then immediately let go of the genius who opened his eyes a little and shook his head.

"N-nothing. I was just helping Fuji-kun out," he muttered, surprise at his guilty feeling and then stood up immediately, "I'll go ahead then, Fuji-kun."

Fuji barely realized Sengoku's departure when someone else called his name.

"Fuji?"

The genius thought somebody had called him from a long distance. Looking to his left side with a little difficulty with opening his tiny eyes, he found himself looking at a... _what's that?_

He saw black... two blacks... no wait, a black which appeared to be a hair... what's the other black then...?

It was somewhat like a _dot_...?

Fuji shook his head and found his eyesight clear a little and found himself face to face with the Hyotei Captain, Keigo Atobe. The genius closed his eyes tightly and turned his head back on the counter—not seeing the sudden raising of the King's eyebrows and the curling of his lips.

_Was he just ignored by this infamous Seigaku genius? And what's with Sengoku just now?_

Then again, he, Atobe, was not easily discouraged as he leaned his right arm on the counter with a proud smirk at the lone Seigaku player.

"What are you doing here drinking on your own, Fuji? Aren't you a bit lonely?"

Fuji didn't reply but put his right hand on his eyes.

"Where's Tezuka?" Atobe continued on with eyes lingering on the genius.

"I don't know where Tezuka is," Fuji muttered, finally able to feel again... but feeling his head getting lighter by the second too. _Just what was on Inui's jug...?_

"Heh? That's a pretty unlikely answer coming from you, _Fuji-kun._" Atobe went on taunting the genius with a smile plastered on his lips. It was somewhat amusing for him to see the genius looking uncollected and uncertain. Atobe had always thought Fuji was the quiet type yes— a prodigy in tennis that had always been in control and composed. So it was pretty unusual... to suddenly see Fuji Syuusuke looking as if he was out of himself. _And Tezuka's not around too—_ he told himself as he goaded the genius on. _Let me have a go at this genius..._

"Aren't you two the inseparable duo?" said the King who had finally sat beside the genius. He clicked his hand in a very fashionable way and a drink was immediately poured for him, "So how come you're on your own, ahhn? It's really surprising to see you without him after all."

Fuji sighed and tried to feel his hands. They were sluggish.

"Atobe..." he muttered with a look at the King, "I'm sorry... would you... excuse me?"

"Why? You don't like my company?" the King found himself saying with a huge grin, enjoying every moment of seeing Fuji out of composure, "I would have recruited you on my school a long time ago, Fuji. Why did you have to end up in Seigaku?"

"What are you saying now..." Fuji pressed his eyes closed. If he understands Atobe correctly it would appear like it was the King who was _drunk._

Atobe, on the other hand, had this impression to push the genius on the edge.

"I see. So you still prefer Tezuka than me?"

"Why would I compare you to Tezuka?"

"Heh? Are you confessing, Fuji? Of your feelings for Tezuka?"

Sharp blue eyes greeted the King's words then—and the next thing—Atobe found himself looking directly at the genius' electrical blue eyes. Such eyes he had never seen before in an up-close distance. The sharp glance came all of a sudden that surprised the King for he had never realized just how _sensitive_ this topic was for the Seigaku genius. And Atobe stared at Fuji for a long time.

_Was Fuji's presence on him ever this powerful?_

"I'm sorry, Atobe... I'm really not feeling right..." Fuji then whispered, making Atobe blink from his stupor and realized the genius' face was a little red.

"Did you drink?" the King's voice had completely changed as he watched Fuji try to stand up but then saw his strength fail him. He didn't know what happened just then—all he knew was that for a second—he thought Fuji Syuusuke was a different person— a different _being._

Until he saw the genius nearly slip and fall from the stool.

"What—hey!" Atobe jumped over for Fuji nearly fell down the stool if not for the King catching him on his arms. "Fuji!"

He took Fuji by the arm and returned him on his seat. The genius clutched his face and then gave a deep sigh.

"What have you been drinking?" the King demanded as he looked at the jug beside the genius with a frown and saw no sign of any bottle or glass of wine.

"I didn't..." the genius replied a little softly, "not alcohol... Inui's juice..."

Atobe gaped and stared at the jug with a little discomfort.

"I'll get Tezuka—"

A firm hand suddenly clasped on the King's arms and Atobe saw Fuji once again open his blue eyes to stare at him.

"You don't need to. I'll be fine. It's just a juice."

_Such a stubborn little..._ Atobe's jaw clenched. _Just what kind of comrade was Tezuka raising?_

But then Fuji didn't remove his blue eyes from him until finally the King gave a short nod. He then watched as the Seigaku genius bow his head on his arms on the top of the table.

"Oi... Fuji." He tried calling with a deep frown but only manage to see the genius' face.

Staring at Fuji's face made the King frown even more. He had known the genius was popular amongst their peers but had never really given a thought about it... now that he thinks of it... it does make sense.

The King blinked, and then suddenly realized what he had just thought of. It bothered him.

That was when Atobe slipped away from the stool and left the genius alone.

**~PART II~ _You can stop, take a break~ Watch TV~ and even sing a song~_**

Fuji did not become aware of Atobe's absence for his head was already swirling. Something extremely warm wanted to get out from his body but in no way possible could he understand how. So feeling humid and a little strange, the Seigaku genius decided to breathe from his mouth.

He wondered if Tezuka was done talking... he just wanted to go home...

A second later, the genius felt his world shake for no reason. _What now...?_

"Fuji-kun?"

Shiraishi Kuranosuke had just gone pass the bar when he noticed the familiar figure of the Seigaku genius by the counter. It was pretty unusual to find someone like Fuji to be near the alcohol bar and to be sleeping at that! Was he drunk?

Tapping the browned haired player's shoulder, the Shitenhoji captain tried to wake him.

"Fuji-kun?" he sat on the same stool that Atobe had just vacated awhile ago, "are you alright?"

Fuji raised his aching head and did not recognize Shiraishi at once.

"Sorry..." he muttered with a deep sigh, "but I'm fine."

Shiraishi was a little surprised to see the genius' face was a little too red and wondered what had happened.

"You don't look fine, Fuji-kun," he said wondering a little why he was talking to the Seigaku genius. Then like an answer to his own question, he remembered he had always wanted to speak with Fuji right after his win against Niou from the National Tournament. Clearly too—he won't be able to forget the battle he had with the genius—such terror it was for him but next time he would be ready. And if given the chance... he would want to have a match with him again. This time, however, he'll prepare himself for more _surprises. _Fuji had become a formidable opponent for him in a short time. There was no way he'd ignore this sort of _genius._

Just that... it didn't look like the Seigaku genius was in any form to have a conversation with.

Fuji raised himself a little from the counter and opened his eyes a little. Things started swimming on sight. It was not a good sign.

"Have you been drinking?" Shiraishi suddenly exclaimed, "but you're just a minor!"

_Why did the coach give them such a place anyways? It was a good thing Kin-chan wasn't invited to come!_

"I didn't..." Fuji whispered, hearing the Shitenhouji captain's voice far too loud it was hurting his ear, "Just Inui's juice..."

"Inui's what?" Shiraishi looked confuse, "You mean Inui Sadaharu? What has his juice got to do with it?"

Fuji suddenly smiled—a genuine smile that made the Shitenhouji captain blink.

"You don't know Inui's... drink?" he smiled and then to the captain's surprise, the red faced Seigaku genius suddenly put an arm around his neck—then was dragged down for Fuji had suddenly gave him his weight.

"F-Fuji-kun!" Shirashi grabbed the genius' waist to avoid falling down the floor, "hey, are you okay?"

He pulled Fuji up, rendering both too close— making Shiraishi blink a little and then turn the shade of red for Fuji was leaning on him with his face too close. He had often thought Fuji as an excellent tennis player—if not someone he would really love to make friends with. But to suddenly find himself in a position where he would intake a breath and find his heart beating too fast for his own good—

_Was Fuji ever that... attracting?_

"I'm sorry..." Fuji then whispered with a deep sigh, "my head's... kind of fuzzy..."

"It's okay," Shirashi found himself saying as he stared at Fuji's face, "I mean... you're must be tired. You have to rest! Want me to bring you to the couch?"

"It's fine..." Fuji answered, shaking his head and feeling another partial pain, "I'll just rest here..."

"No, you can't stay here looking like _that._" The Shitenhouji captain then said flatly.

It was apparent what Shiraishi was trying to say. Fuji was in no shape to be left alone anytime soon—for one—he wasn't feeling good with his body too weak and two—his appearance had been bothering even Shiraishi for awhile. It was not just because Fuji was drunk—but because his face had become redder over time. The Seigaku genius' usually pale skin had now become red with his uneven breathings, his face had become even more attractive, enticing even—which was an attribute to the consumed juice.

_Where the hell was Tezuka?! But then why would he look for Tezuka? Then again... Fuji and Tezuka were inseperable... so then where was Tezuka Kunimitsu!?_

As Shiraishi pondered over this, he noticed that the genius had also started attracting the attention of the other middleschoolers who passed by them or had taken something from the bar. Even Shiraishi couldn't keep his eyes from him.

"I'll help you up," the Shitenhouji captain finally said after seeing Sengoku attempting to approach them. So placing his hands around the genius and wrapping them firmly on his waist, Shiraishi got him up from the chair.

_"Exactly what are you doing?"_

The cold voice of Keigo Atobe surprised Shiraishi who looked up to find the Hyotei captain staring at him with raised eyebrows. The King was holding a towel on his hand while a glass of water was on another. He then saw Atobe look down at Fuji and the King's frown deepened for no reason.

"Let him go. What do you think you're doing with that guy?" Atobe's voice was firm and cold._ Who's this guy to suddenly touch Fuji Syuusuke?_

Shiraishi blinked, and then kept his ground.

"I'm helping Fuji-kun up, isn't that obvious?"

Atobe smirked at Shiraishi.

"Obvious enough. But what I'm saying is—_why would you be the one to help him?_"

Shiraishi blinked at that and then had to look down at Fuji with a little hesitation. Fuji remained weak and red on his arms. There was no way he would let him go, he decided. And so firmly kept his hands on the genius' waist.

Atobe saw this and his eyes darkened.

"Give him to me."

It was the Shitenhouji captain's turn to look up and frown at the King.

"Why?" he demanded, "Are you a close friend of Fuji-kun?"

Atobe's eyes glinted. It was obvious—the sudden refusal of one who wasn't supposed to be involved with his scheme interested Atobe to the point that—he made sure he won't back down either.

"You're one to talk. I've known Fuji longer than you and we've fought many matches compared to your—what the hell am I explaining this for, ahhhnn? Give Fuji to me already, Shiraishi!"

Atobe took Fuji's arm and was about to take him when Shiraishi held the Seigaku genius closer.

"I can help him too," he said stubbornly while Fuji shook his head as he felt his world sway from left to right.

"The hell you..." muttered the King as the two stared at each other heatedly.

The three of them have already attracted attention—one was Oshitari Yushi—and another one in particular was a tall, bespectacled member of the Seigaku tennis team who also happened to be Fuji's real close friend.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Atobe and Shiraishi looked up in time to see the Seigaku Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka, surveying them with his expressionless eyes— but then he saw his friend in the middle of the two captains looking weak and bewildered. This made his eyes widen a little.

"Fuji?"

It took Tezuka only two strides to reach the genius which he held with utmost care while Shiraishi and Atobe were forced to let him go.

"What happened?" Tezuka immediately inquired when he observed Fuji's red face. "Fuji?"

His voice seemed to have captured the attention of the genius who looked up a little and gave him a sudden smile.

"Tezuka? You're done talking...?" the genius gave a deep sigh as if he suddenly felt comfortable and rested on the man's shoulders. The captain stared at him silently but there was a curt look on his face as if asking if what he was seeing was true.

"What happened?" he repeated as he took Fuji's clumsy arms down his chest.

"I don't really know too, Tezuka-kun," Shiraishi started, "he said he didn't drink alcohol..."

"While it was so obvious he did," Atobe gave Shiraishi a look, "or maybe _you_ slipped something on what he was drinking?"

Shiraishi gave Atobe an incredulous look.

"Why would I—?!"

"Enough of that, Atobe." Tezuka gave the Hyotei captain a look before looking around him only to find all the middleschoolers watching them intently. Atobe saw the Seigaku captain's hands closed firmly on the genius' arms.

It provoked some inner thoughts in him.

"Smart of you to leave him behind...ahnn?" the King suddenly said in a mocking tone with a smile plastered on his lips.

Tezuka gave him a sharp look. "It is unlikely for Fuji not to take care of himself. You do not know him, Atobe."

The King's smile was evident. "He ended up like that. You're the one who doesn't know him, Tezuka."

"You two are clearly underestimating Fuji-kun." Shiraishi said with gritted teeth.

The air of intensity rose among the three and everyone in the room felt it— and all the while Fuji continued to rest quietly on Tezuka's arm as if no trouble was upon him. From the group of watchers, Oshitari's eyes glinted.

"Atobe..." he muttered.

Out of nowhere—Eiji Kikumaru, Oishi Shuichi and Kawamura Takashi made their way in the middle looking stunned and concerned.

"Ehh? Fuji?" Kikumaru blurted out as he ran beside the genius, "what happened to you?"

"Fuji!" Taka-san peered closely at the genius who had already fallen asleep.

"Is he okay, Tezuka?" Oishi wanted to know—but before the captain could answer someone else spoke in a matter of fact tone—

"I think I know the mystery behind Fuji's present state..." It was Sadaharu Inui as he tapped the half empty jug near the counter with a sigh, "I told him it was a juice of my mixture... but this is 100% alcohol. Especially intended for Coach Hanamura."

He found all the middleschoolers looking at him darkly.

"W-what?"

Tezuka closed his eyes and gave a silent sigh. He then stood up, half carrying Fuji on his strong arms and looked around him. He saw the sofa in the middle of the room but then frowned at it. Something about making Fuji rest there with everybody's eyes on bothered him greatly.

That was when the lone coach came forth with eyes on the group.

"What is going on?" she asked looking puzzled, then her eyes fell on the unconscious genius, "Fuji Syuusuke-kun! What happened!?"

Nobody dared answer as all eyes fell accusingly on Inui who felt a sweat drop slid down the side of his face.

"Coach Hanamura," Tezuka went on without delay, "do you have any room where Fuji can rest?"

"Of course! This way—"

And all eyes watch as Tezuka half carried his friend—and then realizing it was futile—the Seigaku Captain made up his mind and decided to sweep the genius off his feet and carry him on his arms.

An impression was made on the others as Tezuka did this—making Eiji smile widely, Yukimura to smile a little, Niou to look darkly at him while Shiraishi and Atobe stared transfixed at the Captain.

Something suddenly made the Shitenhouji captain close his fists and for Atobe to look away with his eyes hidden on his shiny black hair.

Kikumaru and the rest of the Seigaku group followed Tezuka then toward another room where a bed was set. Tezuka gently laid Fuji there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's up with you bringing that scary juice, Inui?" Eiji pouted as he glanced at the data master whose glasses flashed mischievously.

"I didn't think he'd drink it. And I didn't think he'd have this low tolerance after drinking all my other _tea._"

"It's 100% alcohol—you said so yourself!"

"Eiji, quiet down," Oishi tapped his partner,and then looking at Tezuka he apologized. "We'll go down and let Fuji rest here, Tezuka. Would that be alright?"

"It's fine," Tezuka said with eyes on the sleeping genius.

"I'll bring something warm once he's up," Takashi promised as the four left the room to the two.

The Seigaku Captain straightened from the bed and then stood up and moved around the room. He looked outside the window and saw that the night sky was already deep. It would be impossible to Fuji to travel home. The captain's face was unreadable again.

That was when a footstep indicated someone's arrival.

"Tezuka?" Oishi called, "Coach Hanamura wants a word again. If you'd like I'll look after Fuji for awhile."

Tezuka looked up from the window and then nodded with a slight glance on the sleeping genius.

Oishi sighed when he sat at the chair near Fuji's bed and looked in concern at the genius.

"Really... that Inui..." he muttered.

On the hallway walked Tezuka with hands on his pockets with his thoughts to himself. When he turned a corner, he was a little surprise to find the Hyotei Captain walking opposite him.

The two eyed one another. The intensity in the hallway increased as slowly the two approached one another. Till they were shoulder to shoulder—that was when the King spoke.

"How's the_ stubborn_ genius?"

Tezuka closed his eyes.

"I do not think you have any rights to call Fuji that."

Atobe raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Defending a friend, ahhn? Are you two so close that you'd worry about me calling him names?"

"And are you two in anyway close for you to call him names?" Tezuka opened his eyes and sharply gaze at the Hyotei captain, "I know how you tried to look after him, Atobe and I appreciate your effort but your concern should stop there."

And Tezuka continued walking, leaving Atobe frowning to himself. For Tezuka to be telling _him—_ the King—what to do was outrageous! Just what gave Tezuka the power to tell him that, Atobe wanted to know for the very thought of it was laughable!

"_Interesting_."

Tezuka stopped on his tracks as he heard Atobe's voice say this. Turning his head behind him, Tezuka was surprised to see the King's shoulder shaking for Atobe still had his back on him. Was he crying—?

No—Tezuka's eyes narrowed—it was because Atobe was actually chuckling.

The Seigaku Captain's eyes widened when out of nowhere the King turned to him with a challenging look.

And Atobe's eyes glinted—in its most audacious way that night as he declared—

"Impressive—how you made it clear I cannot have Fuji Syuusuke! Such confidence, Tezuka?" with a playful smile lingering on his lips.

Tezuka didn't look surprise at all but it was apparent he didn't like what Atobe had just said.

"Atobe," he said quietly, "did you drink? Apparently, you've become delusional."

The King gritted his teeth.

_Not taking me seriously...huh?_

"You..."

Tezuka didn't look like he was fazed by this declaration as he continued—

"I do not know what made you interested with Fuji—be it from your whim or whatnot— but I can tell you one thing—you can never have him. As to the reason why... figure it out yourself."

And the Seigaku Captain turned away with his head held high and walked away from the Hyotei captain who stared at him with his eyes determinedly after his back.

_Such arrogance... Tezuka..._ Atobe found himself mulling over this as he walked on the hallway with fists closed, _to have such an air about this matter... what made him confident Fuji Syuusuke won't be interested in me?_

Then again... the very idea was _laughable_ for after all... he was the King.

Tezuka on the other hand, had move forward and was stopped on his way again when he saw Shiraishi on his way.

The Seigaku captain sighed.

**~PART III~ _Take a break~ Take a sleep~ Eat some snack~ and then come back!_**

Two hours later, Fuji is seen walking along the hallway with Tezuka behind him. The last thing he remembered he was looking for Tezuka. Glad was he then, when upon opening his eyes the first person he saw was his friend looking out and watching over him. It made his lightheaded go away in an instant and made his mood get a little lighter.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired..." Fuji responded with a look at his friend, "but I'm fine. I can walk all right."

Tezuka watched him closely and then didn't say anything as they continued with the other Seigaku seniors behind them. It was a little while ago when Fuji heard that the feast had ended and that the other tennis players had already gotten home. It was only him and his teammates who were left behind because of his condition.

"Don't worry, Fuji," the acrobatic player pointed out as they walk, "none of this is _your _fault. Right, Inui?"

To which he gave the data master a look. Inui merely shrugged his shoulders, making Fuji laugh good naturedly.

"Oh yeah, Tezuka," the genius turned to his friend again, "you said Shiraishi-kun visited me while I was asleep?"

"He didn't stay long," Tezuka answered with his eyes directly ahead. He remembered Shiraishi's actions and just had to sigh at the number of people suddenly becoming interested to his friend. Not that it mattered for Tezuka knew what was on Fuji's heart.

That was when they saw Keigo Atobe's car waiting at the side of the road. It was apparent that he was still there. The Seigaku seniors watched as the King himself came out of the car and walk toward them.

"I see you are yourself again, Fuji."

Fuji blinked at the King with an innocent look. The King stopped in front of him and then looked over at Tezuka and gave him a smirk. Tezuka didn't seem bothered by it.

"Oh," the genius suddenly said as he looked at the King, "I remember now... I also bothered you while I was kind of drunk. I'm sorry, Atobe."

"There's no need to apologize, Fuji," Tezuka said as he stood beside the genius with eyes on the Hyotei captain while Oishi and the rest decided to move away to give the three some space, "it's hardly your fault. It was Atobe who decided to get involve."

Atobe smirked and gave Tezuka a dark look.

"Really?" Fuji turned to his friend then at Atobe, before smiling, "then thank you."

"Tezuka-kun!"

The three looked and saw Coach Hanamura walking toward them. Tezuka excused himself for awhile and left the two—but not after giving Atobe a long look.

"You're captain's pretty adamant," Atobe said with a cool look at the genius, "I always wonder how you can stand him at all."

Fuji followed Tezuka with his eyes and gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah. I wonder about that too."

It was for a brief second only but Atobe saw it on Fuji's eyes—something that could hardly be described by words as he looked over at his friend who was still talking with the coach.

And Tezuka's words were brought back to the King then...

_You can never have him. As to the reason why... figure it out yourself._

Atobe's eyes flickered for a second. And then it disappeared as he understood.

"Fuji... you..." he whispered with a different look on his eyes.

The Seigaku genius glanced back at him and then blinked again.

"You're saying... Atobe?"

There was a short pause—on which the King pondered about his sudden impulse of taking things that do not belong to him—he realized it was a _hobby. _A very bad hobby.

And this was the same bad hobby that was linking him to this person.

_Of all people... why Fuji?_ He thought distractedly as he stared at the genius. But then he stopped thinking—and then only gave a mighty grin.

_Well... why not him?_

"Atobe?" Fuji inclined his head a little on one side but then—

"You keep on thanking me for looking after you when you were drunk..." Atobe's grin went wider and wider as he took the genius' by the hand "well—I'd like a payback, Fuji. How about a kiss? This is how I greet a beautiful person."

And he kissed Fuji's hand.

"Eh?" Fuji froze on the spot but then felt himself being pulled towards the King as Atobe suddenly grabbed his chin and pull it closer to him-

_W-what's happening...!?_

Atobe's anticipation rose as he pulled the genius—only to be stopped by a firm grab on his arm.

Looking around, he saw Tezuka standing above him with his eyes sending such a dangerous message to him—Fuji was also surprised as Tezuka grabbed his shoulder, pulled him away from Atobe's clutches, and stepped between them like he was a human shield.

_T-Tezuka?_

"That's enough." The Seigaku Captain whispered with a full force of cold tone in his voice. "Atobe."

The King felt his arm numbed at the clutch of the Seigaku captain and was forced to pull it back. Holding it close to him, he smirked at Tezuka with his natural taunting and haughty look.

"I was just playing." He gave the unmoving genius a wink.

Tezuka's eyes flashed.

"How likely of you." He muttered with the same cold voice, "Do mind your manners, Atobe. Let's go, Fuji."

And Fuji was surprised when the captain held him by the arm and ushered him away from the King.

Atobe on the other hand, watched them go before sliding back to his limousine.

"What was that display of affection, Atobe?" Oshitari said beside him with arms crossed but eyes curious.

The King smiled and extended both arms on the head of his sofa.

"Nothing really. Just something I got interested with. Move it." He told the chauffeur.

Oshitari Yushi raised an eyebrow and this nearly gave away what he was thinking...

_But I've never seen you much interested... Atobe._

Back at Fuji and Tezuka, the genius was still contemplating about what happened as they crossed the road. He looked up at Tezuka in wonder at this.

"What's that about?" he asked with his heart still beating as if he run a marathon, "Did Atobe just...?"

"Atobe did say," Tezuka looked down at his friend, "he was just playing. You don't need to worry about it too much, Fuji. Let's go."

And he led his teammate to the waiting taxi which was already waiting for them across the road where Oishi and the rest were already inside.

Fuji glanced back at Atobe before getting in the car.

"Fuji?" Tezuka called the genius quietly.

The genius paused, and then smiled.

"Yeah."

And close the door after him but not after he thought about everything that has happened and decided—as the car glided on—that Atobe's action must be none other than the fault of one thing—

_Blame it all on the Alcohol!_

As both taxi car and limousine move away from the front of the hotel, we see Coach Hanamura talking on her phone with a satisfied expression.

"Well, what do you expect from middleschoolers put inside a single room? It was a surprise no fight broke out. Now imagine putting them all in a _camp_ and with _highschoolers?_ The very thought is insanity but it is _possible._ Yes, I assure you that. All right, I'll inform the other coaches. The U-17 invitations will be sent after this. Thank you."

And she turned off her phone with a smile.

* * *

**THE END! (Yes. It's the END!)**

A/N: ***_cries in relief* _**

I finally managed to publish this after a week's thinking!

And finally done with the 100! Now moving on to the others!

Thank you so much for being with us again! I may not own the characters but they are all ALIVE here!

**Perfect Pair** this time around!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
